Estudio en sherlolly
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Sherlock se aburre, no hay casos pendientes de su interés, así que ¿qué mejor manera de entretenerse que leyendo el Diccionario Oxford en busca de nuevas palabras para añadir a su extenso vocabulario? Solamente que no contaba con encontrarse algo bastante peculiar mientras leía... [Oneshot] [Crack] [Intento de cuarta pared] [Sherlolly implícito]


**Descargo de responsabilidad: ®** Sherlock es propiedad de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatis y la BBC. Los personajes originales son del genial Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Imagen de portada, episodio 01x02 "The Blind Banker"

Mención especial a SilentSpaniard por proporcionar ideas que contribuyeron en la creación de este fic. ¡Gracias!

* * *

 _ **Estudio en sherlolly**_

* * *

Era un día normal en Baker Street. El piso estaba ligeramente desordenado, la nevera alojaba restos humanos "prestados" de la morgue, había papeles por aquí y por allá, y sobre la estufa reposaba una olla con algo definitivamente no comestible cocinándose dentro.

Y para variar, Sherlock estaba aburrido.

—Hey —saludó John al llegar de la calle.

Sherlock se limitó a ignorarlo, concentrado en su "entretenida" lectura.

John optó por no prestarle atención a su falta de cortesía, y se concentró en guardar en el refrigerador la leche que había comprado. Cambió de idea cuando encontró un pie en una bandeja.

Dejando el resto de las cosas sobre una mesita, se sirvió un vaso.

—¿Qué...? —iba a formular una pregunta, pero cambió de idea cuando vio la portada del libro que Sherlock sostenía— ¿Eso es…? ¿Eso es un diccionario Oxford?

—Oh vamos, John —se quejó Sherlock sin levantar la vista—. Creí que sabías leer.

—Sí, pero es sólo que… ¡es un diccionario, por amor al cielo! ¿Por qué siquiera estás leyéndolo?

Debió ver venir la respuesta.

—Estoy aburrido.

—¿Y te entretienes leyendo un diccionario? —John levantó una ceja y todo.

—Asimilo las nuevas palabras que añadieron este año.

John rodó los ojos. Sherlock nunca cambiaría.

—Disfruta tu lectura —satirizó, levantándose del sillón para buscar qué hacer.

* * *

—Hola, John.

—Hey. ¿Qué tal Molly?

—Sherlock me pidió que le trajera unas cosas —Molly alzó una cava pequeña—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, adelante. ¿Quieres quedarte a desayunar? Justo iba a pedirle a la Sra. Hudson que preparara algo.

Molly le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

—Gracias, pero no puedo. Debo volver al trabajo, me ausenté sin permiso porque Sherlock dijo que era urgente.

John se llevó la mano al rostro. El detective había hecho venir a Molly hasta allí para nada.

—Yo le entregaré esto —sonrió incómodamente.

John tomó la cava, para evitarle a Molly el desagradable descubrimiento. Si veía a Sherlock estirado en su sillón, usando todavía su bata de dormir y perdiendo el tiempo con un diccionario, se iba a enfadar. Mucho. Luego le gritaría que era un desconsiderado o algo así, saldría pisando con fuerza, y se negaría a atender sus llamadas y mensajes por al menos unas dos semanas. Sherlock intentaría de todo para que "se reconciliaran" (incluso usaría sus famosos ojos de cachorrito) y le diera acceso a la morgue, no tendría éxito y desquitaría su frustración en John. Pobre, pobre John.

—Gracias John —Molly sonrió, disculpándose de nuevo—. Nos vemos luego.

—Adiós, Molly.

Molly se fue, y John subió de vuelta las escaleras al departamento.

—¿Trajiste la cava? —inquirió Sherlock en cuanto John entró a la habitación, sin ni siquiera levantar la vista.

—¿Cómo—? —John iba a preguntar que cómo sabía que había sido Molly trayéndole su pedido, pero decidió ahorrarse una larga respuesta plagada de deducciones sobre el sonido apagado de los zapatos de Molly y quién sabe qué otras cosas— Olvídalo.

John depositó la cava en la nevera, tratando de olvidar que el pie seguía allí adentro.

—Eso fue descortés —regañó John, aunque sabía que Sherlock no le prestaría atención.

—¿Qué cosa?

El desconcierto implícito en la pregunta era genuino.

—Lo que hiciste —John señaló hacia la puerta. Sherlock siguió sin entender, y John tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de tratar de hacerle ver su nueva metida de pata—. Hacer venir a Molly hasta acá.

—A ella no le molesta —se defendió Sherlock.

—Sherlock —advirtió John.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Le dijiste a Molly que era urgente —John enumeró—. La hiciste venir hasta aquí para nada, y ni siquiera has revisado el contenido de la cava.

—¿Y eso qué? Lo haré en un momento, ya casi voy a terminar —se excusó Sherlock, todavía sin entender la molestia de su amigo.

—Molly tenía que trabajar —insistió—. Se fue casi volando para que no descubrieran su ausencia. Seguro la pobre no ha comido nada.

—Deja de preocuparte, nadie lo notará.

Sherlock volvió a su lectura y John decidió rendirse. Tomó la bolsa con la comida, y ya iba camino a la salida cuando la voz ansiosa de Sherlock –como al descubrir algo importante- le detuvo.

—¡John!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mira esto —le dio la vuelta al diccionario, casi estampándoselo en la cara.

John lo tomó, soltando un suspiro de derrota.

—¿Qué?

—Allí —señaló Sherlock con urgencia—. Mira lo que dice.

Decía muchas cosas, de hecho. Las palabras estaban organizadas en dos columnas, cada una era de color azul, resaltando en negrita, y las definiciones eran de color negro. Junto a cada palabra había una serie de letras y símbolos desconocidos, encerrados en corchetes. Había muchas palabras en cada columna, y cada una tenía bastantes definiciones. En resumen, nada fuera de lo ordinario. ¿Por qué Sherlock estaba tan agitado entonces?

—No veo nada, Sherlock.

Al segundo que lo dijo se arrepintió.

—Eso es porque ves pero no observas —murmuró Sherlock rápidamente—. Aquí, en la definición de "ship"

John prestó más atención. En algún momento le había oído decir que de niño quería ser un pirata y todo el asunto, y los barcos estaban estrechamente relacionados con el concepto. Eso explicaba claramente el porqué de la emoción de Sherlock.

Antes de que John pudiera regodearse mentalmente de su "brillante" deducción, Sherlock rompió la burbuja.

—¿Viste? —su voz indicaba cierta ansiedad, incluso no había dejado de moverse de un lado a otro todo el rato.

—Sí. "Barco". De niño querías ser un pirata, así que…

—¡No me refiero a eso John! ¡Es esto!

El detective señaló a una línea en específico, y entonces John lo vio también. No pudo evitar abrir su boca en asombro.

Oh.

 _Ship:_ Ship _fue originalmente una abreviación de_ relationship _, y se refiere a una relación romántica entre dos personajes de una obra ficticia (con frecuencia una relación apoyada por los fans más que representada en la obra en sí). Se pueden encontrar estas relaciones retratadas por sus fans en fan ficción o discusiones en línea; y aquellos particularmente interesados en una_ ship _son conocidos como_ shippers _, la cual es otra palabra añadida a esta actualización del_ Diccionario Oxford _. El apoyo a estas relaciones es descrito con el verbo_ shippear _. Por ejemplo, "siempre shippearé a Sherlock y Molly"_

John leyó de nuevo la entrada, sin poder creerlo. La leyó dos veces más, como si aquello fuera alguna alucinación y necesitara asegurarse de que era cierto.

Sucedía a menudo, pero esta vez sobrepasaba a las demás. John Watson no entendía nada.

—Ehm… Bueno —John se aclaró la garganta—. No es tan malo.

—"¿No es tan malo?" —Sherlock se giró hacia él muy serio— John, ¡somos personajes ficticios!

John tragó saliva, pero parecía más dispuesto a aceptar todo aquel disparate.

—Mírale el lado positivo —le dijo, señalando el librito.

—¿Lado positivo? —Sherlock alzó la voz y lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—Sí —John se encogió de hombros—. Al menos no escogieron como ejemplo el sheriarty. O el jonhlock —se estremeció con solo decirlo.

Sherlock pareció más convencido.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? —le animó John—. ¿Sherlolly?

Sherlock estuvo de acuerdo.

—Sherlolly.

* * *

 _Ya sé, qué título taaaan original… Pero, ya saben. "estudio en rosa", no lo pude evitar…_

 _Lol, esto es lo que pasa cuando empiezas a divagar de tus otps en un foro de Shingeki no Kyojin lmao_

 _Lo del diccionario es cierto, cuando la nueva definición fue añadida a la versión online. Desconozco si aparece también en los otros diccionarios, la edición más reciente en físico a la que tuve acceso era previa al 2012 y esta palabra fue añadida después…_

 _¡gracias por leer! Espero que no haya sido muy crack jaja_

—Fanfiction, 01 de febrero de 2017.


End file.
